Secret
by starbucks-addiction
Summary: A Jimena and Payasa song fic set for book 9. A result of writer's block. And wow, an angst- typey fic. Yeah, really. REALLY! The song is Secret by The Pierces. Enjoy? ONESHOT


Argh, I _know_ I'm supposed to be working on my Maggie fic, not to mention my homework, but, I have a seroius case of writers' block of that story. I working on it. I am. So while you're waiting, enjoy this songfic to Secret by the Pierces. It's a rather slow song, but download it if you want to. OMGSH my first angst type- fic. It's not very good. I enjoy writing parodies more. But, enjoy anyways.

_

* * *

_

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave_

Jimena Castillo stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. The black sheet seemed to stretch on forever, stars adorning every spare space. Leaves rustled as the cool night wind blew against the trees. A deep, sad feeling awakened inside her as she realized this would be the last time she would admire the night with such beauty. The homegirl retraced her steps and ended up on the front door of her former friend's house. She scurried in and found a very angry Payasa in her nightclothes.

_If I show you then I know you __  
__Won't tell what I said _

The two sat in the dim room, alighted by moonlight shining through the clear window. Payasa had left the window open, causing the breeze to gently caress Jimena's hair, painfully reminding her of what little time she had left.

"I remember how much you used to read. Do you still? You were always the best student... All of us thought you'd be famous some day." Jimena looked at her childhood friend, wondering what had become of the girl she'd known in fourth grade.

She got quiet as Payasa recounted how living the life had affected her. Was this what she had become? Is this how people would remember her? A junkie, an addict. She shook her head. No, that can't be true. She was on the side of good, a Daughter of the Moon. She turned to Payasa.

"Did you ever think about...quitting the life?"

"It's _por vida_..."

She took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you."

_Cause two can keep a secret __  
__If one of them is dead…_

Jimena told Payasa everything. After all, come Sunday night, she might not even be there. Her friends. Collin. the sleepover. She was going to tell him how much she loved him. And now, he would never know. She was going to be killed. She hated her premonitions. She hated her power at times. It was hardly useful, unlike Serena's mind reading or Catty's time-travelling. That was the only thing she kept from Payasa.

_Why when we do our darkest deeds __  
__Do we tell? __  
__They burn in our brains __  
__Become a living hell_

Jimena fiddled with her sleeping bag. She wished she hadn't told Serena. Serena, who was hiding behind a glass door, water drops running down her body. Serena, who was in the shower crying. Serena, who didn't know how many times Jimena had already planned out her own death. But she needed to know. She knows now. Jimena smiled sadly as she thought of Serena playing her cello at the funeral, a last tribute to her friend.

_Better lock it, in your pocket __  
__Taking this one to the grave_

The oranges plopped to the ground as Jimena made a dash for the car. Payasa was already on the other side, hand resting on the open car door. Jimena caught a glance through the door of the house, still ajar. The plastic bags were on the counter, the guys too focused on chasing her to notice. Sirens rang through the night. Jimena bolted into the car. Payasa slammed the door. Tavio jammed the gear into drive and they were off.

_If I show you then I know you __  
__Won't tell what I said __  
__Cause two can keep a secret __  
__If one of them is dead… _

Jimena pulled herself up to her full height. It was time. She was dresesd to kill. _Or to be killed_. The dream of Mother Death still lingered in the back of her mind. Her stomach clenched with anxiety. She was going to a concert, same as always. Only this time, Jimena couldn't enjoy the music. She couldn't enter the Staples Centre without just partying in her mind. Her future counted on this night. The transformation was only six hours away. A hopeless feeling overwhlemed her. She still didn't know which one was the traitor. 

_I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone._

_I promise_

_Do you swear on your life?_

_I swear on my life._

If Jimena was keeping her sadness bottled up inside, it was nothing compared to the huge bomb that had just been released. She collasped to her knees in the middle of the parking lot. She always thought she would be the one who died. That's why she had risked Payasa's life so much. Even after Collin broke up with her. Collin. How could she be mad at him? He was right. She deserved what she got. Payasa's face had haunted her, her eyes glistening with tears as an unnatural breeze had stirred the air around them. The eerie singing accompanied Payasa's screams as they carried her into the night. Jimena's feet pounded the cement as she ran to the Staples Centre. Payasa would not have died in vain.

_Look into my eyes __  
__Now you're getting sleepy __  
__Are you hypnotized __  
__By secrets that you're keeping? __  
__I know what you're keeping __  
__I know what you're keeping _

_  
_Jimena fell into Professer Hendrix's trance. Lizelle, Azera and Zonda, hair flowing down their backs, stood around them, their aura emating sickly sweetness. Their melodious voices were singing in a high- pitched tone. His incantations pulsed in her mind, and she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Pain thudded around her head. She gathered up all her energy in an attempt to launch the Scroll at Payasa. "RUN!!!!"

_You swore you'd never tell… __  
__You swore you'd never tell… _

Professor Hendrix licked the blood off his mouth. "You have saved the future... but at a price."

A new pain cut through Jimena. She closed her eyes and began to pray.

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is dead_

Jimena jiggled her foot impatiently as she waited for the door to open. Her breath came in short breaths after charging up and stairs. When Maggie opened the door, she stormed in and sat down. After being overwhelmed with information, she wasn't suprised, nor angry to find the truth behind her real age. Pressure was building inside her mind, and she didn't want to give up her hopes and dreams. No way. She thought she had always wanted to be a guardian angel, but now, she wanted to stay. She wanted to stay more than anything. She needed to feel Collin's kisses, his arms, and she needed her friends. Taking a deep breath, she followed Maggie onto the balcony, and stepped into the sparkling moonlight. This was, in a way, her death. But it was also her rebirth. Say goodbye to the gangbanger you used to know, a new Jimena is coming to play.

_Yes two can keep a secret __  
__If one of us is... Dead._

* * *

You like? You don't like? Then don't hate. I'm totally aware I can't write a good angst fic, LOL! REview if you want to. And thanks for reading!! 

starbucks-addiction


End file.
